Bubble Fireworks
by ShikiTeito
Summary: song fic utakata hanbi yang d translate k inggris, chara death, but still any gahje... sorry no summary, please enjoy and review this fic...


Mina : hei kalian semua… maafkan daku yg tidak bertanggung jawab ini… yg seharusnya meneruskan fic lainnya malah harus membuat fic baru… sekali mohon maaf, soalnya saia lagi mut bikin fic rada angst… tolong salahkan kakek Giotto ama Tsukun!

Giotto : hei, author… kenapa saia malah d bawa2?

Mina : masa bodo dengan mu kakek… sana baca disclaim ama yg laennya… ~nendang kakek giotto~

Giotto : ~sebal tapi tetep baca aja~ Naruto hanya milik bang Kisimoto sedangkan fic gaje dan ngga ada bagus2nya ini pnya nih author sableng… silakan beri flame dan lain2 jika kalian mau!

Mina : tidaakk! Bukan gitu kakek! Huh, sudahlah masa bodo..! pair… always SasuNaru…!

Giotto : warning… mungkin ada chara death! Boys Love, Sho-ai!

Mina + Giotto : leave if u don't like this fic!

* * *

Bubble fireworks

By Minami a.k.a Mina a.k.a Teito a.k.a Shiki a.k.a opise boi…  
(kebanyakan a.k.a-nya ==')

* * *

"Ne, Teme… sebentar lagi ada festival kembang api! Ayo kita liat bersama," seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan semangatnya yang terbilang sangat berisik ditelingaku. Hanya Dobe-ku saja yang bisa, Naruto Uchiha.

Aku tertawa kecil dengan semangat si-Dobe, "baiklah… baiklah… karena kau sudah sebegitu inginnya, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu" ujarku sangat enteng, kulihat wajahnya yang bahagia dan tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang biasa dia berikan padaku.

Yah… ku akui aku sangat menyukai senyumannya, sangat… apa senyum itu akan hilang saat ia tahu yang sebenarnya? Kebenaran yang akan membuatnya membenciku, membenciku selamanya.

_The festival at the end of August was filled and crowded with people.  
You wore a yukata and put on wooden sandals,  
Making those clicking and clacking sounds.  
When the two of us looked up at the fireworks that suddenly went up,  
I quietly stole a glance at your face as you watched in a trance._

"Ne, Teme! Lihat! Banyak orang…" dia menerjang seluruh orang yang berada didepannya. Aku hanya membuka mulutku untuk menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat kelakuannya. "Teme! Cepat! Nanti nggak dapat tempat bagus buat lihat kembang apinya!" rengek Naruto sambil menarik lenganku.

Sekali lagi harus kukeluarkan desahan lelah dari mulutku, menuruti si 'tuan muda' memang menyusahkan. Tapi… bila melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum, keinginan untuk melepaskan pandanganku padanya menghilang.

Dengan yukata berwarna kuning dengan latar 'kyuubi dengan ekor sembilan' berwarna orange, dengan geta yang ia kenakan menambah kecantikan dirinya. Uke, um… salah, maksudnya suami (istri)-ku yang sangat manis tak bisa dilepaskan. Meleng sedikit banyak serangga yang akan mendekatinya.

"Dobe! Hati-hati, jangan lari! Nanti kau… ah," sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan jatuh dan terpleset. Benar-benar tidak bisa meleng, jika bersamanya. Sekian kali aku menghela nafas, berat. Sangat berat, aku berjalan kearahnya dan membantunya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Kau bisa berdiri Dobe?" tanyaku padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Wajahnya saat ini membuatku ingin tertawa. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan tanah, kubantu saja untuk membersihkannya. "Teme! Kau jahat! Ini semua karena kau lama, dan lagi… tali getanya putus~" rengeknya sambil melihat tali geta miliknya yang sudah na'as.

"Haa… itu bukan salahku, Dobe… itukan karena kecerobohanmu." Aku melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali. Bagus sekali… dia malah sibuk dengan tali geta miliknya. Dan untuk kesekian dan kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas. Melihat dirinya yang seperti ini siapa yang tak khawatir.

Aku mendatanginya dan merampas geta miliknya, "kau seharusnya mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, dasar Dobe."

-oOo-

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa Naruto terus memperhatikannya membenarkan tali geta yang putus. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian rasa senang diwajah Naruto berubah menjadi wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan terluka yang sangat dalam.

-oOo-

_It would be easier if you'd grown to hate me,  
But on a day like today, I'm sure  
That I'll remember you again._

"Selesai!" ujarku selesai membenarkan tali geta miliknya. Aku menengadahkan wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya, hitam… tak terlihat hanya langit yang kulihat. Ku edarkan pandanganku, ternyata dia sedang duduk di dekat pohon diseberang sana.

Entah dia sadar atau tidak, aku mendekatinya dan menyerahkan getanya didepan wajahnya. "Ini Dobe… getamu," kuserahkan, dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang biasanya.

"Makasih Teme…" ujarnya tersenyum dan menatap langit hitam tak berbintang, sepertinya akan hujan. Beberapa saat kemudian, kembang api yang ditunggu-tunggu sebagai pertanda berakhirnya musim panas tahun ini.

Naruto tersenyum sambil melihat langit, senyumannya sangat cantik sekali. Aku sangat berat untuk membiarkannya sendiri. "Hei, Naruto…" panggilku, dia menatapku dengan bola mata biru miliknya. Bola mata yang sangat indah, biru… seperti langit, seperti laut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tampaknya dia tau, kami akan berbicara serius karena dia juga memanggil namaku seperti aku meanggil namanya.

Aku memegang tangannya, "setelah ini… bisakah kita melihat kembang api bersama lagi?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya saat ini menyiratkan kebingungan, dan lalu tersenyum. Dia mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Sasuke… kita bisa melihat bersama lagi…"

-oOo-

_Not knowing these feelings would have been better.  
Even though we can't meet each other again,  
I want to; I want to see you.  
Even now, I think of that summer day when you were here._

"Ahahaha… hei Teme! Kau curang!" kami berlarian tak mengenal lelah, seharian kami terus bermain. Menyenangkan memang, tapi juga sangat melelahkan. Kami berdua duduk dibawah pohon yang dikala itu dedaunan mulai merontok. Menggugurkan daun miliknya, membuat suasana baru. Awal musim gugur.

"Dobe… sebaiknya kita pulang, aku sudah sangat lapar dan ngantuk sekali." Sasuke tampak keleahan sekali setelah bermain seharian, dan lagi aku belum membuat makan malam. "Hei, Teme… kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku padanya.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin dimakannya, tapi sudah dapat kutebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kau ingin kumasakkan berbagai macam masakan dari tomat?" tanyaku dengan sangat yakin. Terlihat semburat pink diwajahnya walau tak terlihat.

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang gampang sekali tertebak jika menyangkut makanan, "dasar tomato freak!" ledekku sambil menjulurkan lidahku, aku berlari setelah melihatnya bersiap untuk mengejarku. Dia berlari dijalanan, sekiranya lelah kami duduk sambil meminum sebotol minuman yang kami beli dijalanan.

_When we got a little tired and sat down on the roadside,  
I could hear the sound of musicians in the distance.  
The winds and the strings resound.  
A brocade crown bloomed in the night sky.  
In just a little white, the summer will end.  
Suddenly, it becomes painful.  
_

"Sebentar lagi, musim panas selesai… sayang juga, keceriaan musim panas tergantikan oleh keindahan musim gugur. Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci musim gugur, hei Teme… kamu mendengarkan? Teme? Teme! Te…me?"

Pemandangan terakhir yang kulihat saat ini, Teme yang tertidur disebelahku dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Aku diam tak bergerak, dan membelalakkan mata. Kaget dengan apa yang kulihat, semoga apa yang kulihat saat ini hanya bohongan, kumohon, KUMOHON!

Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku memencet tombol untuk menelpon rumah sakit. Bebrapa menit kemudian mobil ambulan itu membawa tubuh Sasuke, aku ikut masuk untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kumohon buka matamu…" ujarku berusaha membangunkan Sasuke, aku genggam tangannya. Tak kurasakan kehangatan ditangannya itu.

_An upside-down heart launched into the sky.  
"Ahaha," we laughed together.  
"I love you," we said.  
We kissed._

Musim gugur tak terasa telah lewat… daun yang berguguran berganti dengan udara yang semakin dingin. Tambah dingin tanpa dirimu bersamaku, Sasuke… apa benar kau sudah tak bisa bersamaku? Bagaimana dengan janjimu saat akhir musim panas? Kau pembohong, Uchiha Sasuke!

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah foto berbingkai, diblakang bingkai foto itu terdapat altar yang dibuat sederhana. Foto orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, seseorang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya, dan seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke… hari ini sangat cerah tapi dingin." Aku tersenyum menatap foto tersebut. Duduk diam didepan altar dan berdoa untuknya yang ada disana, itulah rutinitasku sekarang. Sebagai seorang Uchiha Naruto.

_I should just forget all about you.  
It makes me feel so much sorrow.  
Why did we meet, I wonder?  
If I close my eyes,  
It's like you're there even now._

"Sasuke… apa kau tahu? Hari ini sangat menyenangkan… aku berkenalan dengan seseorang yang baik, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi dia lebih tua darimu… senyumnya mengingatkanku padamu, tapi dia tidak bisa menggantikan dirimu untuk selamanya." ujarku entah seperti apa wajahku saat ini. Yang kutahu, perasaan sakit menjalar direlug hatiku yang paling dalam. Melihat dirimu...

_With a sweet sigh,  
In a slight fever, I was in love with you,  
With that voice, ah, with those eyes.  
If I realize it, time passes by,  
But I'll still search for your face._

"Sasuke… berapa kalipun aku memanggilmu, kau pasti tak akan mendengarkanku… aku ingin bertemu denganmu… tapi, bisakah?" tanyaku pada foto yang tak mungkin dapat dibalas, sia-sia saja… aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi Sasuke. Selamat tinggal. Ya... selamat tinggal, kini kau telah menghilang, menghilang meninggalkan bekas luka yang menganga didalam hati...

_The fireworks I looked up at all alone  
Made a piercing pain in my heart.  
Soon enough, the next season  
Will come around.  
I watched the transient fireworks with you.  
Even now, I think about that summer day._

Selamat tinggal Sasuke, _my dear love… for eternity…_

~Owari desu~

* * *

Mina : silahkan bunuh saia karena sudah membuat fic gaje ini…!

Giotto : kalau begitu saia wakilkan saja… ~memasang I glove~

Mina : eitsss… kaga jadi… ntar siapa yang mau nerusin fic saia?

Giotto : panggil aja si Mana…

Mina : kalo Mana sih ntar jadi tambah gahje…

Giotto : bagus kalo gitu…

Mina : kaga bagus… dari pada itu, review dong!

Giotto + Mina : review please!


End file.
